Fallen Angel's Song
by Tragic Lullaby
Summary: Mikan Sakura had a second chance at life...as a black winged angel. Broken Hearted and with the help of Natsume Hyuuga she soon learns that she is not normal. Just when she thinks her bitter search for love is over, everything begins to fall apart. NxM R


**Fallen Angel's Song**

_Time will make you forget me but time  
will make me love you more than before._

Tragic Lullaby

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Something not even time can mend.**

I had been human once, or so I had been told. I had been in love once and it was completely and heartbreaking lost for all eternity. I had had a loving family and beautiful, loyal friends. My only problem was that I hadn't known at the time. I had thought the world against my boyfriend's and my love. We had planned to jump off a cliff together to stop our love, which had been as pure as snowflakes in winter from being tainted and dirtied and broken. However, just as we had been running towards the ledge, Nakao had panicked and tried to pull us away from the cliff. Our hands lost grip on each other and I tumbled into the rocks below and broke.

I had expected death to be black and dreamless since I did not believe in heaven. I should've died instantly from a fall like that; but hours afterwards, I could still hear Nakao screaming my name and could still feel my ragged breaths, each one feeling like I was being stabbed in the lungs. It had been my last hour when he found me, stared at me and sobbed over my body. I wanted to ask who he was, but then he came close to me and whispered in my ear; _"You shall have a second chance at life, Mikan Sakura."_

And I breathed my last and died.

* * *

My twin and I, everyone said we were supposed to be one angel; an angel with grey feathers. However, apparently not; my twin sister; Mereko was born with pure white wings while I was born with pitch black ones. My parents; King and Queen of Heaven, favoured Mereko the most and I was apparently a 'bad example to the kingdom'. Angels with black wings were either fallen angels or from the Royal family who were our underworld counter parts.

My sister was the perfect angel; long, wavy, auburn hair; innocent, sparkling brown eyes; beautiful smile and excelled at the piano and gardening. She was the eldest and our parents always made sure she was there when they addressed the nation. She laughed, glittered, sparkled and everyone loved her and always commented on her sparkling pure white wings. I, on the other hand, did indeed have wavy auburn hair, brown eyes but I didn't smile as lovingly nor did I excel at piano or gardening. As a matter of fact, I hated them. I preferred to fight; but daddy hated me going near any weapons. "Angel princesses are not supposed to wave around swords or play bow and arrows," he would tell me. I always wanted to tell him that I was not playing around but practicing. So he made me sing when my sister played piano. I could sing; but that was the only graceful thing I could do.

My sister and I also liked different clothing styles; I for one _hated _white things because they brought out my black wings too much and because innocent things didn't suit me. So instead of dresses, I chose puffy black pants; black boots; and a long black coat. Mereko, of course, chose white dresses. My parents told her she looked lovely, like a real angel princess. I told them that she was already a real angel princess. They told me I looked like one of the Royal family from Hell.

It was hardly what you call a great start to 'a chance at another life.'

I attended a mixed school; mixed meaning that creatures from both heaven and hell could attend, but only those who were gifted. It was called Gakuen Alice and the "gift" was an Alice. I had no friends because I was 'strange'. The white-feathered angels treated me with polite disdain, because no matter what I looked like, I was still a princess. The grey-feathered angels were slightly friendlier and I hadn't met another black-feathered angel yet.

Jinno-sensei didn't like me either, but I don't know what he was. "Mikan Sakura! Stop falling asleep during class!" We had this little conversation at least once a week, Jinno had even told my parents, who did not know what the cause for my delinquency was.

I scrunched up my face, concentrating on my 'apology', "Sorry Jin-Jin. Maybe should call my parents again and tell them to stop making me sing so much or do study so much or act like a lady so much. That's what Mereko is for."

Jinno paled at the thought of being so rude to my parents, who as I said were King and Queen, "Just because you are a princess, Sakura, doesn't mean I won't be harsh with you." I glanced at the door, which was almost hidden behind Jinno's large head, and saw Mereko grimacing, waiting for me. She hated it when I fought with someone, what an angel. "You may go now, but this is your last warning." It had always been my last warning ever since the start of school.

I pouted, "Sorry Jin-Jin, I am suffering from heart break right at the moment." That was partly true. I picked up my bag and left, walking back home with Mereko.

See, my boyfriend from my previous life hadn't mourned my death for long. I had watched him from heaven; he had only been alone for about a week or so before he picked up a new girl and forgot about me. He had married, got a job, had kids and done all the things I had wanted to do but never got the chance to. I was so angry. When he was dying; I flew down to earth to see him.

* * *

"_Nakao Hikagami," I breathed, standing right before him, next to his grandchildren._

"_Did someone call my name?" he choked, and his children shook their heads, clutching onto their own children._

"_Over here, next to your grandson," I called, "Remember me, Nakao? Remember when you were sixteen? Do you remember trying to commit suicide but stopping at the last moment while your girlfriend plummeted to her death?" My eyes were like fire, but also as cold as ice as I looked down on the man I once loved and still love._

"_Mikan? Mikan Sakura? Is that you? Are you dead? Have you finally come for me?" he gasped, his eyes pinned on my form that only he could see. "Black feathers," he breathed, "Did you go to hell? I'm sorry, Mikan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He was starting to cry._

"_I loved you," I said, "Didn't you love me back? Wasn't that why we were going to die, together?"_

"_Yes, yes I love you, loved you," he sobbed._

_I took my sword in my hand, "It is time for your soul to be collected, Nakao. You will return to this world, but as what, I cannot say." I plunged the sword deep into his heart without hesitation, to any normal human, I would seem like he just died suddenly. His eyes widened at first but then dimmed and started to glaze over. "Love you," I whispered.

* * *

  
_

"You're thinking about Nakao again, aren't you?" Mereko touched my arms as we were preparing to entertain again tonight with our singing and piano playing. I had told Mereko everything about Nakao after I had come back, because even if she was the perfect angel twin, she was my sister and I loved her. I had also been feeling a bit emotional. Now, she always knew that when I got a 'troubled look' on my face, as she would call it, I was thinking about Nakao. "He couldn't have kept mourning you his whole life, that'd be a bit unfair on him, Mikan." Whatever, what he had done had broken my heart; he had betrayed me.

"Mrgh," I muttered, incomprehensible. I hated it when she was sort of right.

She sighed, "Anyway, I have some bad news. Apparently some of the royal family from hell will be joining Gakuen Alice tomorrow." She glanced at me, obviously worried, "Don't go mixing with them will you? They would be a bad influence on you." I shrugged; even in the Royal Family of Hell, black wings were rare. I doubted I would see any with black wings. And she was right, they would be a bad influence on me, I needed as much help as I could get as it was, not more trouble.

"Don't worry, sister dear," I said in a sickening voice, "I wouldn't even think about it. They're probably all idiots anymore." She winced; she hated me calling people names. "Dad will probably bind me up in chain before he even let me near them anyway. And then mum would cry about how she wished I were a better child like Mereko-sama. Oh woe is me." I put on a dramatically tragic look and pretended to look like a heroine who faints a lot for reasons only known to me, and even I didn't know why.

Mereko gave me a weird look, but then blushed, "I'm…I'm not great." Oh god, I wanted to say, spare me, please! "Mikan is better; she has attitude, she won't just obey someone and she has a nice smile," Mereko stared at me straight in the eyes, "And even though she thinks her black wings are awful, they are actually really pretty. Don't let what other people say get you down, Mikan," she smiled at me, "Because if you break, I'll break too."

I suddenly felt an enormous amount of pressure on my shoulders. The pressure of sister depending on sister, "I won't," I murmured, "I won't, I promise." I hugged her tight before stepping out onto the balcony of the palace, prepared to sing once again tonight. The song as always, seemed too cheerful for that little moment.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga wasn't exactly the most patient person, and he hated having to walk through the capital city of the underworld, greeting the citizens. He had better things to do than be royalty. The citizen's gasped as they compared their little bat wings with his own rich black-feathered wings. He groaned a little inside; he hated it when they did that. "Natsume-sama!" a certain fan girl shrieked, and Natsume couldn't help but give her a little smile, it wouldn't be a normal annoying day if she wasn't there. That poor fan girl didn't know what to do, what she had done, Natsume had smiled had her, and she fainted.

"Natsume," Nastume's cousin, Ruka Nogi, greeted him, "I've managed to squeeze some news out of up there." Up there meant heaven if you didn't know. "Apparently, two princesses were born about half a year to a year after us. One of them has pure white feathers," this wasn't news, a lot of royalty in heaven had pure white feathers, "and the other, the other had pitch black feathers like yours." Natsume's eyes widened, only slightly, but he quickly reverted back to his devoid-of-all-emotion face, "Is that even possible? How can two pure white's from heaven have a pitch black child? Pitch black from birth is only for rare Hell Royalties." Ruka was confused.

"Hmmm, we will have to look up the old scrolls in the palace library, maybe they'll explain why this is happening," Natsume muttered.

"That girl must be really special," Ruka breathed, "She must have descended from The Ancient Angel from the beginning of time, like you." Natsume doubted it, if her parents were white-feathered and then their parents white-feathered and their parents white-feathered and so on, that couldn't be the case. "She's going to Gakuen Alice as well."

Natsume smirked; they would have to see what this kid really was tomorrow.

* * *

I was running away. I didn't even know why. I had taken my cousin, Hiro Shun with me, and he was getting increasingly annoyed. "Mikan," he snapped, "Why can't you just tell me why you ran away?" I didn't know, I just felt something bad might happened today at school. I shivered, the thought that my world would completely change in the blink of an eye was too much to handle, even if I might welcome it. "Come on, Mikan, Mereko will fall ill with worry again and you'll be punished." He sighed, "You know the king and queen hate punishing you."

"This is weird coming from you, Hiro, you used to lead me out on adventures when we were younger," I said. "I wonder why you changed, you were so much cooler when you were younger."

"Ouch, how am I not cool now?"

"You are too worried about the consequences."

"So? That means I've only grown more cautious, anyway, you should be the cautious one, you are the daughter of the king and queen anyway, not me."

"Bleah," I protested, "Being cautious is no fun, you have to live life as if you'll die tomorrow and also live it like you'll live forever."

"But you aren't going to die, you are an immortal," Hiro countered, "You have plenty of time to be daring when you have the king and queen's favour and when you are more grown up."

"You're not fun, next time I'll have to take Mereko with me because even she is more exciting than you."

"What?!" He started to tickle me, I was a very ticklish person so I started to squirm and giggle. "Tell me I'm the most awesome person in the world and I might forgive you, otherwise I'll be taking you back to the castle while tickling you."

"You…you are very awesome," I gasped out through tears of laughter and he grinned, releasing me. "Now can you shut up about the cautious crap?" Not to far away I heard the snap of a twig. Motioning to Hiro, I crouched down into my hunter stance. Someone, or something was near. There were no 'bad' animals in heaven and the angels were all vegetarian. 'Animals and us, live and work together,' her teacher had told her. "It could be a stray animal from hell," I whispered to Hiro, he strung his bow, his green eyes wary.

The footsteps came closer, closer, and I realised there was not one of them but two! Whatever they were. They had found our clearing and I stood, "Now!" The arrow from my bow hurtled through the sky and had pierced one lone black feather. "What?" My aim had always been true, the only thing that could've dodged it was a angel or demon.

"Angels shouldn't be straying so far into Hell territory," an angel-like voice behind me purred. I heard Hiro gasp and he lowered his bow, I spun around. There were two demons; one with ordinary demon wings and one with wings full of beautiful black feathers. Hiro began to kneel to the latter as did I. I did not want them to know that I was royalty, and anyway, I was on demon territory. After a few minutes, I saw black boots stop right in front of me and a hand reached down to lift up my chin.

I was gazing at the most handsome face I had ever seen. The face of a Hell Prince with black feathers; blood red eyes bore into my brown ones and that shaggy mess of raven black hair reminded me of Nakao's. "You aren't a demon," the face stated, "So it is true then, a black winged angel." He said the last few words with a hint of awe but they were marred with disgust. _Angel. _He must hate angels as I disliked demons.

"Don't touch her," Hiro spat, dragging me over to his side. "Don't you dare ever lay fingers on her, again."

"You dare question royalty, even if we are of different kinds?" the demon prince asked. "I thought they taught angels to be polite to everyone."

"You dare touch Princess Mikan Sakura, youngest daughter of the king and queen of Heaven? You don't have any manners," he raised his chin higher, "I am her cousin, Hiro Shun." Great, he had spoilt everything.

"Don't be stupid, Hiro," I said, "I am not princess, stop playing your stupid game." I had better get him away quick, I bowed to the two demons. "My apologies, your highnesses, my cousin gets carried away at times. Even if he is about sixteen now, he is very childish. Come now Hiro, we can't waste their time." I grabbed Hiro's hand and started to tear off into the forest. It was time to go home.

* * *

I was thinking up a story to introduce Hiro Shun and another character I'm going to make; Ayumu Fujimoto. But I decided to change the main characters to Natsume and Mikan.

Yes it is yet another angel story.

Anyway please review, please, please, please. I know some of you just like reading stories and can't be bothered to review, heck even I do that sometimes.

Anyway, I should get on typing up the next chapter for Drop Dead Gorgeous, which will come soon. I promise.

Tragic Lullaby


End file.
